


A Father's Burden

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpertation of how Kain felt when he threw Raziel into the Abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Burden

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legacy of Kain or any of the characters.

 

I sit in my polished throne,  
Looking upon my faithful sons,  
They are all so precious to me.  
My companions and my blood.  
But I am still searching for one.

Then, I see him.  
My beloved childe, Raziel.  
Swaggering in the door like an unearthly prince,  
His beauty renowned, even though it comes from hell.

His eyes are like two golden orbs of moonlight,  
And his ebony hair is like the black of night.  
His skin is as white as alabaster stone,  
Covering handsome features that were crafted for him alone.

Respectfully, with a loving and awed look in his eyes,  
He bows to me, and my heart reels yet again.  
Raziel will always be my treasure, or so I thought.  
But, unfortunately, that is not Destiny's aim.

Then I see them.  
The traitorous things!  
And my blood turns icy cold.  
Two magnificent, resplendent wings unfurling from my son's back.  
Raziel smiles softly and nods to me in respect,  
As if thanking and honoring me for his lovely gift.  
But Raziel would soon see,  
That this indeed was a travesty.  
For I already had been told,  
How this drama would go.

I strode over to Raziel purposefully,  
Wanting to examine his godforsaken wings.  
I felt the curious eyes of the others on my back.  
Their questions would soon be put to rest.  
I gazed down and lightly touched them.  
Of all the glorious sights I've seen, these wings were the best.  
Although, no one knew,  
How these wings of flesh, bone, and sinew,  
Would ultimately destroy our little family.

In anger and frustration,  
I ripped the both gorgeous and accursed flaps of skin to shreds.  
The anger wasn't completely directed at my innocent son's head,  
But at Fate itself.  
My son gasped in pain and fell to the floor.  
As if this wasn't bad enough, Fate demanded more.

My always "helpful" children,  
Dragged Raziel to the Lake of the Dead.  
Their always foolish, jealous urges, about to be fed.  
Two of my sons have positioned Raziel at the edge of The Abyss.  
I can hear Raziel whimpering softly,  
And it sent a dagger through my heart.  
But it didn't matter to Destiny or Time.  
Who were always looking for a new start.  
So, like an actor, I played my part.

I turn my back, for I don't wish to see,  
Raziel's demise and burning agony.  
"Cast him in," I order.  
And at once, my sons heed me.  
They throw Raziel into the swirling Abyss.  
Raziel's screams echo in my ears,  
And I know I will hear them for all eternity.

While my back is turned and my sons watch their brother die,  
A single tear escapes my eye,  
And trails down my cheek.

Oh, Raziel, we will meet again-in time.


End file.
